Nicktoons: Darkest Realms
by Nicktoonacle
Summary: The Nicktoons visit Jimmy, who wants them to help clean the attic. Not only do they find a mysterious locked chest, but a strange, dark world they've never heard of before...
1. Chapter 1

"...Why are we going up to your attic again?" SpongeBob asked Jimmy as he, Jimmy, Timmy and Danny climbed up to the attic of the Neutron household. "I told you; There's some boxes of science supplies I found up here and I need some help carrying it down to my lab," Jimmy reminded as they reached the attic. "So... you brought us here... for work?" Timmy questioned. "Yeah, that's correct," Jimmy replied. ".........I'm out..."

Timmy turned to leave, only to be grabbed by the shoulder and spun around. "Hey!" Jimmy argued, then sighed and cooled his voice, "You know, you never know what you'll find up here... there might even be something interesting up here." "What... dust bunnies and cobwebs? Yeah... that's _thrilling_..." Danny added sarcastically.

"Fine..." Jimmy muttered, "Can you at least help me get this stuff down, and then we can do whatever afterwards." The others shrugged, "Alright..." They got to work unstacking the boxes. "Ouch!" SpongeBob squeaked and drew his finger to his mouth and sucked on it. "Careful... there might be some broken glass... I don't know why my parents kept all this stuff anyway..." Jimmy said.

Timmy was on the far side of the room, attempting to unstack a few boxes that were high up. He sighed in annoyance and turned his head as he noticed a large chest. He blinked curiously and walked over to it. He tried to pull the cover of it up, only to find it locked. He grunted and stopped trying, then stared at it. He grabbed the thick lock that held it shut in his hand. "A key...hmm..." he thought. A few feet away lay a dusty old skeleton key upon the floor behind a few boxes. He picked it up and blew the dust from it.

As he stuck the key into the keyhole of the lock, he felt a sudden vibe through his body and he jumped back with a shriek, which caught the others attention. "Timmy? You alright?" Danny called, setting a box down. "Yeah... fine... You guys wanna come here?" he called back. The others made their way over to him and stared at the chest he discovered.

"Whoa! When did that get here?" Jimmy thought out loud. "I found the key for it... but when I put it in it made me jump back because this weird sensation filled me..." Timmy retold his story. Danny looked down at the key and grabbed it, bracing himself for a vibe. When nothing happened, he turned to the others and shrugged, then turned the key. Suddenly, the dusty old lock unlatched and fell to the floor with a loud clang. Danny jumped back a little so the large lock wouldn't land on his foot.

After an awkward silence, Danny stepped forward and began lifting the cover of the large chest. He grunted slightly as he slowly lifted it, and a faint glow began to appear from the crack of the chest that was opened. SpongeBob opened his mouth to warn Danny to close it, but it was too late. Danny had gotten the chest completely opened and the light blinded all four of them. Suddenly they were surrounded by the light and sucked into a portal to a strange new world.

Danny blinked his eyes open. He sat up and looked down at his clothes. Somehow, they had changed. He now wore dark navy pants, dark brown shoes, a brown leather belt, a green tank-top-like shirt, a red bandanna around his neck, and a tan coat. On top of that, he had changed into his ghost form, which he couldn't remember when he had.

The others lay beside him; Timmy, now wearing a turquoise tank-top-like shirt, light yellow arm warmers that went just above his elbows, gray fingerless gloves, a red belt that was tied on the side of his waist, tan shorts, and tall gray strap hiking boots that reached just below his knees, lay beside him, next to Jimmy, who wore a red shirt with a t-shirt length jacket over it, with brown pants and black-brown shoes, and SpongeBob, laying opposite of Danny, wore a red shirt, a green scarf, an olive green sleeveless jacket, deep green pants that were tucked into his dark brown boots, and on his left arm wore a gray wrist protector.

Puzzled, Danny shook the others awake. They groaned as they started to wake up. "Mmmgh... what happen?" Timmy grumbled as he sat up. "Yeah....where are we?" Jimmy asked as he and SpongeBob sat up. Danny stood up with a worried look on his face as he stared at something. The others turned to see a large, ghastly lighted temple, with the sound of faint drums beating from the inside. "I don't know guys..." Danny answered, "But it certainly doesn't look too good..."


	2. Chapter 2

The others stood up with their mouths hanging open as they stared up at the temple. "What...is that?" SpongeBob asked as he stared in awe. "I don't know..." Jimmy replied, "It...looks like some kind of ancient ritual celebrating area from the earlier periods of civilization..." "So...do you think there's people inside?" Timmy asked. They listened for a moment, and heard a faint sound of chanting. "Sure sounds like it...let's go see," Danny said as he started towards the temple.

The entrance engulfed them in a brilliance of gold engraved walls and carvings. Pillars went down the hall as far as they could see, creating a maze of confusion. Turquoise bricks stacked together created the walls, and deep yellow bricks stacked together held the pillars in one piece. The four cautiously made their way down the hall, the chanting growing louder. "...I...I don't know about this guys..." SpongeBob whispered. "Don't worry, dude! What's the worst that could happen?" Danny whispered back.

They finally came to the entrance of the place where the chanting was coming from. It was an open roofed room that was big enough for a football field, and on the opposite side of the entrance was a magnificent arch over a large, ancient altar, which was stained with something that the boys couldn't pick out. The room was filled with alligator like creatures with black hoods over their faces covering everything but the bottom of their mouth and their eyes that stood on their hind feet hunched over with there arms perked up slightly. They swayed back and forth in rhythm with each other as they chanted something not quite understandable.

"What the heck are they doing?" Timmy blurted a little loudly. Jimmy quickly grabbed him and covered his mouth and whispered to him, "I don't think they're very friendly..." Timmy turned his head to him a little and whispered, "Why do you say that?" Jimmy looked at the creatures, "...Alligators really don't have the greatest attitude..." Timmy turned his attention over to where he was looking and nodded shortly afterwards. Danny peeked around the side of the wall a little more and noticed a few pillars in the corners. "Hey, guys," he whispered to them, "Let's climb up those and get a better look." The others followed him and they climbs the pillars by some strong vines that wrapped themselves around the pillars.

At the top, Danny jumped onto the roof and helped the other up, one by one. They all layed down on their stomach to keep themselves hidden. "But seriously...what ARE they doing?" Timmy asked again but in a quieter voice. Danny shrugged, "Beats me... could be anything, I guess..." The four watched them for a while until a Taller, straighter standing alligator climbed up to the altar. He stood there for a minute, then a large, evil grin stretched across his face and he lifted his arms in the air slowly. The crowd of creatures cheered and jumped up and down. "Ukas!" the tall one called out, "We are in need of a new sacrifice! One who's blood will stain the altar and make us the dominating Clan!" The crowd cheered and chanted loudly. The four suddenly gasped in sync. "Sacrifice?!" SpongeBob squeaked softly.

Timmy inched himself over the edge a little more, trying to see over down at the Ukas below them. They were jumping as crazilly as the rest. But suddenly, the old temple wall crumbled beneith him and he fell to the ground with a shriek.

"Timmy!" the others cried. All the Ukas turned their attention on them, staring up at them, who didn't seem to notice as they stared down at Timmy who had fallen unconscious, lying on his back. The others slid down the pillar and ran over to him. "Timmy!" Danny shook him lightly. "Timmy?! Are you alright?!" Jimmy cried as he and SpongeBob knelt down beside him. Timmy didn't respond. "What's all this?!" the leader Uka came pushing through the crowd. The others gasped and turned their attention to him.

Danny picked up Timmy in his arms and stood up, turned to the leader. "Uh...uh... We were just...passing by..." Danny explained with a guilty smile. "Uh...yeah...what he said..." SpongeBob quickly stood up, followed by Jimmy. The leader eyed them curiously. "...What exactly ARE you four?" The boys gave nervous glances at each other. "Uh...passing by-ers...hehe..." Jimmy quickly replied. "Uh...yeah...hehe... We'llbegoingnow...BYE!" Danny said rapidly as he and the others turned to leave.

A crowd of Ukas had gathered at the entry, not permitting them to pass. Timmy started to wake up when the leader said, "No...you should stay a while...your...limp friend there would be the perfect guest for our altar..." Timmy shot up immediately. "WHOOOOOA!!! I'm awake!! Not dead!" Timmy jumped out of Danny's arms and backed up behind him. The leader coughed, annoyed.

"Xefflok..." one of the Ukas stepped in, "What shall we do with these prisoners?" The four backed up a tad, nervous. Xefflok stood there for a moment, suddenly letting an evil smile spread across his face again, then he turned to the Clan with a fake worried look. "Don't you understand?!" he cried, "They're an Omen! Sent from Kyuk!" The crowd raised their voices in fear. "It's them!" "The dreaded Omen!" "We're all doomed!!" Xefflok raised his voice over them to calm them, "Be calm, my Clan! We are not doomed!" He turned back to the four, glaring at them evilly, "Just as long as they aren't around to doom us..." The four shot frightened glances at each other. "If we sacrifice them, not only will the Omen be gone, but we shall become the most powerful Clan in the Realm!!" Every Uka cheered uncontrolably.

"Guys...." Danny whispered. The others looked up at him with big, scared eyes. "...RUN!!!" Danny cried as they turned and lept over the Ukas guarding the entry. "AFTER THEM!!" they heard Xefflok order from behind them. The four turned to the right, leading them down another long hallway. After a while they turned right again into a room and hid in the far corner on the wall of the door so the Ukas wouldn't see them. They panted heavilly, but tried not to be loud.

"Ok...I've had enough....lets go home..." SpongeBob pleaded. As soon as they heard nothing but silence, they turned their attention to the wall across from them. Their mouths gaped open a tad. The room was filled with weapon after weapon. They slowly moved from their spots over to the weapons. "...No way....." Timmy said under his breath. He grabbed a golden, turquoise engraved bow-and-arrow, but without an arrow. As he touched it, the bow floated to him, like it was clingy. He backed up in shock; it followed. "Woah!" he grabbed it and it glowed a little.

Jimmy grabbed a black battle axe. It suddenly stood on its pole, like it was observing him, the same way he observed it, until he grabbed it again and it glowed a little as well.

SpongeBob picked up a spear, but as he touched it, it sprang up, like it was afraid and coward back a little the same way SpongeBob did. He turned back to it, smiled, and grabbed it in his hand, glowing.

Danny picked up a curved machete in its scythe. He drew it out and gazed at himself in the reflection. He smiled approvingly as it glowed as he held it. It seemed to like him, too.

The four each grabbed a weapon carrier off the wall that was a sash that went over their shoulder and held any weapon. They put their weapons away there and peeked out the door. No sight of anyone. They ran back out to the entrance and ran out across the field. "Do...do you think they'll come for us?" Timmy asked. Danny sighed, "Unfortunately...I'm guessing they will..."


	3. Chapter 3

It had begun to rain when the four reached the edge of a forest. They raced under a large leaf to shelter themselves from the cold and stared out into the fog. They all panted heavilly from running away from the evil Uka Clan, trying to stay unnoticed as long as possible. "We don't want to attract attention,"Jimmy had stated earlier, "We want to remain unseen as much as we can..." "But then who's going to help us get home?" SpongeBob asked in a nervous tone. "I don't know if anyone in this world is friendly, SpongeBob..." Danny replied, "I think we'd be home now if those stupid dinosaurs weren't so savage..."

They now sat in silent fear under the large leaf, they're bodies scrunched together to try and keep warm from the cold wind. "...will we ever get home?" Timmy asked and turned to the others. Jimmy sighed and looked at the ground, unsure of what to say, SpongeBob scrunched himself together more and closed his eyes without a response, and Danny glanced at them for an answer, but once he figured they had none, he looked to Timmy and shrugged slightly and turned to look out into the cloudiness again.

Timmy let out a sigh, flapping his lips a little to make him 'pffft...'. It wasn't long before the four had dozed off into a night's sleep. The cool morning air blew through the trees, letting out a whisper from the branched. Jimmy lifted his head and sat up, stretched, and rubbed his eyes. He groaned sleepily as he looked out into the forest, "Mmmgh...and I had only wished it was a dream..." His stomach grumbled in hunger and he looked around for anything to eat. He looked over at Timmy and poke him in the side. "Mmmh....what?" Timmy said groggily. "Come help me look for something to eat," Jimmy said, sort of in a way that made it seem like he was demanding him to. Timmy sat up, but his eyes were still closed, "Mmmmwhat?" Jimmy grabbed Timmy's ear and put his mouth up to it and spoke as clearly as possible into it, "Food." Timmy finally nodded and grunted in agreeance, "Mmmkay...I'm coming..."

He stood up and rubbed his eyes and yawned. He pressed his hands against his back to stretch and his bones creaked all over. "Ugh...I've never slept so uncomfortably..." he groaned. Jimmy turned his neck a little and cracked it a bit, "Mmmgh...I agree..." The two picked up their weapons and headed into the woods. Timmy's stomach growled viciously at him. "Oh, shut up..." Timmy thought, "I don't need your annoyance ontop of everything else going on..." He tried to take his mind off his hunger by taking a look at his spear. "Wow...this thing is so-" he cut off his thoughts as he took a good look at it with more thought, "...Wait a minute...there's no arrows with this thing!" He grunted with annoyance as he glared angrilly at it, as if it had a face.

He sighed, then also observed that there was no bow string attatched to it. "Wha- you gotta be kidding me!" he thought with rage. He shook his head a bit, then held it as if he were going to shoot at something. He grabbed an imaginary arrow on an imaginary bow string and pulled it back. But then suddenly, in his hand and crossing the bow, was a glowing arrow, pulled back by a thin glowing string. Timmy's eyes widened as he stared at it, then looked over at a tree and aimed at it. He shot it. Not only did the arrow leave a dent in the tree, but it stayed there. Jimmy froze in his tracks as he saw what Timmy did. They exchanged glances then smiled and the same time said, "Cool!"

The two collected some berries they had found and that Jimmy stated were safe to eat and brought them back to the others. Danny and SpongeBob had already woken when they got back and began munching away at the sweet flavored berries. "So where are we going now, guys?" SpongeBob asked. "Away from that Clan that's on our tail..." Danny replied as he popped a few berries into his mouth. Timmy scrunched himself together again as a cool breeze swept past him. "How long do you guys think we'll be here?" he asked as he stared at the ground. "Who knows..." Danny replied, "I just hope we get out of here as soon as possible."


	4. Chapter 4

As the four treaded steadilly through the forest, SpongeBob's mind began to wander. "...I wonder if anybody at home notices I'm gone," he thought. He looked up at the sky through the trees to see the clouds clearing out, leaving a normal looking blue sky. He smiled and flapped his hand at the others to grab their attention while continuing to look up. "Guys! Look!" he squealed with joy as he pointed up to the sky. The others followed his gaze and looked up at the sky. They smiled.

"...Wow...I never knew I'd be so happy to see something so normal," Danny chuckled. Their happy thoughts abruptly came to a stop when they heard something in the bushes 10 yards from them. They froze in place, quickly turning their heads to the bushes. They stood as still as statues, their eyes glancing around the bush trying to make out what was hiding...or hunting...

Once they heard a deep, low growl from the bushes, they pulled out their weapons, bracing for a fight. A moment passed of the deep growling, then suddenly, a flash of dark green jolted out of the bushes and pounced at Jimmy, grabbing his ankle and dragging him back through the bushes. Jimmy felt the creatures sharp teeth sink into his ankle and let out a shriek in pain. He heard the others in the distance behind him, calling his name in distress. He tried swinging his axe at the creature, but he knew it was hopeless. His mind scrambled but then he swung his awe backwards, causing the blade to dig into the ground. He grasped it tightly as he dragged it in the ground, trying to get the beast to stop and to leave a path for the others to find him.

"Jimmy!" Timmy called as he raced through the forest, chasing after the creature that took his best friend. The other two were following close behind. They ran as fast as they could through the thick forest, until Timmy tripped in the rut Jimmy had created with his axe. Timmy scrambled up quickly, panting heavilly. He turned to the others. "Come on! Jimmy must've done this so we'll find him!" Timmy stated quickly then turned as began running again, following the path. Danny and SpongeBob raced after him once more.

They finally came to a clearing. The rut Jimmy had made had stopped, causing Timmy to get worried. "Jimmy!" he called desperately, "Jimmy! Where are you?!" The boys' panting was the only sound they heard. Minutes passed and Timmy could feel himself trying to hold back tears. "He...he's not dead..." he thought in pure dispare, "...he...he CAN'T be dead...not like this..." He flumped down onto the hard ground, staring into the forests with quivering eyes. Danny was staring at the ground, gripping his machette tightly in anger and sadness. SpongeBob stood with glazed over eyes, having a hard time believing what had happened.

But as a single tear trickled down Timmy's cheek, he heard a faint call from the east. He turned his head left a little and stood up quickly as he heard it again, only slightly louder. His eyes widened as he recognized his best friend's voice and gasped. "Jimmy!" he called and ran into the forest once again. Danny and SpongeBob exchanged quick glances before racing after Timmy. Timmy began to hear Jimmy clearer, "Guys! Timmy! Someone! Over here!" Timmy raced around a large tree and found Jimmy leaning against a smaller one, dragging his axe behind him.

"Jimmy!" Timmy exclaimed as he ran up to his best friend and hugged him tightly, "I thought that thing killed you!" Jimmy flinched, "Ow... Timmy... ankle... hurting..." Timmy jumped back, "Oh...oh sorry..." He bent over and looked at Jimmy's bleeding ankle. "I'm surprised it didn't bite it off..." Jimmy stated, "I sliced at it and it let go of me after realizing I had the dominance, then ran away. Fortunately I had held onto my axe and used it to help me stand up." Timmy stood up and switched positions to Jimmy's side to help him walk. "Here, lean on me... We gotta find a place to stay..."

Just as he said that, a peculiar looking bird swooped down clumsilly onto Jimmy's head and started pecking at his hair. "Ow! What the-?" Jimmy grunted in confusion. "Hey! Get off him!" Timmy glared at the bird and swatted at it. The bird froze. "Who said that?!" the bird suddenly asked. The two boys blinked at each other, then looked back up at the bird. "...I did," Timmy stated and waved slightly. "Well keep away from my fudge, whoever you are..." the bird replied and began pecking at Jimmy's head again.

"Ow! Cut it out you stupid bird!" Jimmy swatted at the bird and shook his head. The bird squacked and flapped his wings, trying to keep balance, "I KNEW something tasted weird about this fudge!" The bird then looked at Timmy, "I suppose you're not a cherry then, are you?" Timmy glanced up at his pink hat and blinked, "...No......." The bird flapped his wings in anguish, "Oh, I'm so sorry! I've forgotten my glasses and now-" "Who exactly are you?" Danny asked as he walked up to them followed by SpongeBob. The bird, once again, got excited. "An Oreo and cheese?!" he exclaimed, "Oh, lucky day!"

"Wait... Oreo?...Wha-" Danny had no time to finish before he was mauled by the bird. "GACKPPPPFT!! Get off me!!!" he screeched as he grabbed the bird's throat. "Gwaaack!" the bird choked, "And apparently you are no food either!" "...No," Danny stated, "Nor is he cheese... Now if you would be SO kind as to telling us who the heck you are-" "Of course!" the bird declared as he flapped his wings. Danny let go him go and he flew up to the nearest branch. The bird coughed to clear his already scratchy voice (which really didn't help), and stated, "I am Feddlebeak...and I do appologies for mistaking you for delicious foods... I seem to have forgotten my...oh wait!" Feddlebeak suddenly took out a rediculously large pair of glasses from no where and put them on. "Alas! That is much better!"

The four stared up at him with expressions of disbelief. "Ah! There are your faces! Now I see that you...are nothing I have seen before..." Feddlebeak's wings drooped down a little, "...You're all boys, right?" Danny gave a sigh of annoyance, "Yes..." Feddlebeak smiled, "Good! Now, to show you I am sorry for what I've done, is there anything I can do for you boys?"


End file.
